Mending The Harts
by fancymcentire
Summary: *Set after "Reba's Heart" epsiode* Reba is shocked by the news of her surgery and needs to get something off of her chest. In a time of shock, something happens that will mend the Harts back together. *italicized is a summary of the episode*


_Reba and her family were all stuck in a hospital room, waiting for Reba's test results. She had just passed out at Cheyenne and Van's "supposed to be great" wedding. She fell in Brock's arms and scared the family half to death. Whether it was from stress or bad health, everyone was worried about her. What would they do if the rock of their family wasn't there to hold everything together?_

 _If everything wasn't a mess already, Cheyenne and Van's marriage was falling apart. It was fiasco after fiasco with this family and Reba couldn't take it anymore. To add to the stress, Barbra Jean was on Reba's last nerve, with the fear that she would lose her. And Brock, well he was keeping it together. The thought of losing Reba made him want to vomit. He already lost her once, he couldn't do it again._

 _Reba was watching her family apart right in front of her and she knew she had to do something about it. But her health had to come first. With Cheyenne and Van still bickering, Reba was trying to save the world and fix their marraige. Barbara Jean was filming Reba so she could "remember her", and Brock was trying everything he can to keep Reba calm, but she was just too darn stubborn._ _Shortly, the nurse came in to break the news to BJ, Brock, and Reba, that Reba must be prepped for surgery. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the news. Reba was shocked and speechless, while Brock and Barbra Jean did their best to comfort her._

 _Reba told Cheyenne and Van the news as well and they were just as in shock. So, to make it up to Reba, Cheyenne and Van "pretended" to renew their vows. It warmed everyone's hearts and made the two come to their senses and see the love they share._

 _After the love fest, Reba was told by the nurse that it was time for surgery. But Reba needed to talk to her family first, in case, you know, something went wrong. She told her daughter how much she loved her, how Van was a son to her, and she couldn't find words to tell Barbra Jean how she felt about her. But there was one more person she wanted to speak to before her possible life changing operation._

"And Brock..." Reba began. She realized she needed to say some things to Brock before her surgery. But without the kids and Barbra Jean around. There was something she needed to say, in case she was never able to tell him. "Hey kids, Barbra Jean, why don't yall run down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat. I'm sure the surgery will be a while and I know yall are hungry." Reba said. "Are you sure Mom?" Cheyenne asked worryingly. "Ill be fine, honey." Reba told her reassuringly. "Reba, there is no way I'm leaving." Barbra Jean said, holding up her camera ready to video Reba's face again. "BJ, go get something to eat, I'll meet you down there soon." Brock said, getting the message that Reba wanted to talk to him. "Ughh fine. But I'll be waiting outside the operation room door, Reba." Reba just smiled. The three walked out of the room and headed downstairs to get some food.

Brock closed the door behind them and walked over to Reba. "So, what do you need to tell me Reba?" Brock asked. "Well Brock, this is a big deal and there are some things I need to get off my chest because I would regret it if I didn't." Brock was taken by surprise by her words. This was serious. "Okay, well what is it?" Brock asked sitting on the bed beside her. Reba looked at him and then looked out the small hospital door window. "Alright Brock. I have to ask you. Why her?" Reba said precisley. Brocks eyes shot open after he heard her question. "Wh-what?" He asked. "Why her? Why did you choose Barbra Jean? I have to know. Its a question thats been in the back of my mind for five years and I need to know the answer." Reba said as serious as could be. Brock couldn't believe that this was the question that was so serious that she had to make everyone else leave the room. Why did she need to know this now? Why right before a life changing event? Why right now when she was so vulnerable and he was so worried?

"Reba, I don't know how you want me to answer that. Its a pretty big question." He told her. "I know. And that's why I'm asking you now. And hurry up and tell me. I kinda have a big surgery in a few minutes." Reba said in a sarcastic tone. Brock looked at the woman in front of him and sighed. She could get anything out of him and he could never keep anything from her. Except for the affair of course. And that's what she wanted to know about right now. "Just answer me this. Were things really that bad at home, that you felt like you needed to run away and start another life? Because if they were, isay think it would all make sense to me." Reba said sternly. "Reba, we were going through some rough times and I guess I just felt like we were stuck in one place. We had this great life with three amazing kids and then things just started to fall apart. The only thing that I felt was successful in my life was the dental practice. And that's when I turned to Barbra Jean." Brock confessed. Reba listened to every word and she knew how true they were. "After you stopped working at the office and we hired BJ, I was in such a vulnerable state. I would fight with you for hours and then go to work, and she would comfort me, and then it led to-" Reba stopped him. "I get it Brock. I don't need to know anymore." Reba said, trying to rid the thoughts of Brock and Barbra Jean together out of her mind.

"Reba, you know I'm sorry for what I did. I cant say sorry enough. But, I cant erase what happened. No matter how much I want to, it just doesn't work that way," Brock told her, looking in her eyes. "Brock, why would you want to erase it? I know it was a mistake, but don't you think its a little extreme saying you would erase your life with Barbra Jean?" Reba questioned him. "Reba, if I could, I would back up five years and fix everything that I did wrong. And that's a fact" He said as he grabbed her hand that was laying by her side. "I would go to counseling, I would spend more time with you, and I wouldn't have fooled around with Barbra Jean." He confessed. Reba couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. That was what she had always wanted to hear. But where was this man 5 years ago? She didnt have any other words for him. "Is that all you want to know?" He asked her.

She looked down at their hands and then looked back up. "I-I uh, well Brock, I guess so." She said quietly. "Well okay. But one more thing." He said. Reba looked around and then looked at him. "I would take you back in a heartbeat. If I werent tied to BJ, I would do everything I could to show you how much I do care for you and how-" Brock was cut off by the doctor walking in the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is some important information I need to tell you." This caught Reba and Brock's attention. "There was a mix up between your chart and another patient's chart." The doctor said. "What?" Reba asked suprised. "Yeah, sorry about that, the nurse confused your name with another's." The doctor said, tucking a pen into his coat pocket.

"So, will she still need surgery?" Brock asked worried. "No, you just have high blood pressure, Ms. Hart. That is what caused you to collapse. But it still needs to be taken seriously. You need to change your lifestyle and limit the stress in your life." The doctor told her. Reba was elated by his statement. "Thank you doctor. That's a relief." Reba said. The doctor smiled at her. "Now, all you need to do is finish up the paper work and you'll be on your way out." Reba and Brock were both so happy to hear the news. "Okay, thanks Doc." Brock said. The doctor walked out and left the two in the room.

"Can you believe it Brock? I don't have to have surgery!" Reba exclaimed. "Im so glad Reba. You really had me worried there for a while." Brock told her. "Well why don't we get going. I'm hungry and ready to get out of this hospital." Brock said standing up from the hospital bed. "Yeah. Hey, why don't you go tell Barbra Jean and the kids the good news. I'm going to get my stuff together and finish up all of this paperwork." Reba told him. "Alright, I'll meet you downstairs and we'll get out of here." Brock replied. He walked out of the hospital room and left Reba to her own thoughts.

What was he going to tell her before the doctor walked in? Why did he have to leave her hanging like that? She could only wonder what he was going to tell her. And now she had to find out.


End file.
